In modern motor vehicles, a display screen is frequently provided in the area of the dashboard, which is used as an output interface of an onboard computer for displaying manifold environmental and operating variables, such as the outside temperature, the fuel consumption, etc. Additionally or alternatively, such a display screen is frequently also used as an output device of a navigation system, automobile radio, etc. If a touch sensitive display screen (touch screen) is used or if separate operating elements are assigned to a display which is not touch sensitive per se, such a display screen can also be provided as an input interface for the onboard computer, the navigation system, or the automobile radio. Display screens are also used in the rear area of the vehicle interior, where they are primarily part of a multimedia entertainment system.
DE 101 59 919 B4 discloses a panel part of a vehicle interior, in particular a dashboard or central console, having a display screen, which can be folded from a non-usage position into a usage position, and at least one guide element, which is linked on one side to the panel part and on the other side to the display screen. The display screen can be folded out of this panel part into its usage position.
In view of the foregoing, objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.